1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose clamp with a clamping band, a clamping device and a positioning arrangement which includes at least one positioner or positioning means with a base and a claw which can be pressed into a hose wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hose clamp has the purpose of tightly clamping a hose onto a connection piece. For this purpose, the hose clamp is placed in the area of the connection piece around the hose and the clamping devices is actuated in order to hold the clamping band together around the circumference of the hose. As a result, the hose is held in a clamping manner on the connection piece.
In order to be able to actuate the clamping device the person using the tool must place the tool against the clamping device. For this reason, many users of hose clamps require that the hose clamp is preassembled on the hose, so that it has at least in the circumferential direction a predetermined in orientation relative to the hose.
Therefore, it was proposed in WO 2004/044474 A1, which discloses a hose clamp of the above-described type, to fasten a positioner on the clamping band, wherein the positioner has two claws which are attached to a base. Each claw has a section which extends essentially perpendicularly of the base and protrudes outwardly, i.e., away form the hose. This section is followed by an end which is bent at an angle. For fastening the hose clamped to the hose, a tool is required which presses with a die on the base in the direction toward the hose. The hose is held from the inside by means of a support. When the hose clamp is held in this manner, two clamping jaws are used for acting laterally, i.e., in circumferential direction of the hose, in order to move the claws toward each other. As a result, the claws dig into the wall of the hose, so that the hose clamp is anchored on the hose.
Such a type of fastening requires a complicated mechanism.